Sexy Little Kitty
by Mrs.TankDempsey
Summary: Turkey doesn't like Greece's cats at all. Greece decides to teach him how to like cats...SMUT


Contains Yaoi, BL, whatever you call it. Don't like, don't read. Contains light swearing and begging. Please review :)

Sexy Little Kitty

I do not own Hetalia or the characters thereof.

I do own the story idea. And I have to thank my best Girlfriend for giving me the amazing idea during a RP session.

"What do you mean, Bastard?!"

"They Stare...I can't do anything!"

"Just ignore them."

"Listen, Brat, their every where… Just keep them out of this room at least."

"But, Turkia, they're so cute."

You grunted. Right so cute and creepy, and they watched every move you made. You couldn't even get naked in this room because they creeped you out so much. A sly grin crept onto your face.

"Greece,..." you wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to you. You bent and nuzzled his neck. Your lips glided up to his ear, the corner of his eye, almost touching his lips. Both hands traveled down to cup his butt and pull him closer.

"Turkey...what are you doing?" You pushed him back onto the bed and cats scrambled in all directions. One launched at you and you jumped away.

"Dammit, Greece… We can't do anything with all these cats around."

"Turkey…"he writhed on the bed. "Dammit, Old Man, I want you."

YOu almost, almost went to him to continue what you had started, but you pulled back. You couldn't stand all these furry little creatures.

"Get the cats our, PRincess, and then i'll continue."

He stood up and glared at you, he was kinda cute when he was angry. He walked around and gathered his cars, talking to them before gently sitting them down and closing the bedroom door. YOu sat on the bed waiting, he walked over, lay down next to you, curled into your side, and fell asleep.

"Brat," YOu thought laying down and pulling him into your arms before you too fell asleep.

You woke up and something was nuzzling your neck, you thought one of the cats had gotten in so brushed it away. You heard a growl then it bit your neck. You yelped and sat up ready to kill a cat. You looked around...no cat….but…..

Greece was at the end of the bed buy your feet. He wore nothing but some cat ears and….was that a tail you saw? He crawled up to you on all four and started nibbling and licking up your leg, only then did you realize you were naked.

"Hera, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you to like cats," with that he pounced-literally-at you and started to lick up your chest and neck. Much like a cat would. You grabbed him and pulled him up for a kiss. Then you rolled over to pin him beneath you, he whimpered in pleasure. You bit at his neck and felt something soft, like fur, tickle your hip.

Glancing down you saw the tail Greece had. It didn't have a belt of anything to hold it in place. Unless….. you rolled him onto his stomach to inspect the tail closer.

"Greece, is this….inside you?" YOu gave an experimental tug and he moaned into the bed.

"Turkey,...S-stop."

You ignored him and tugged on the tail again, imagining him putting it in by himself. You nibbled up his spine to his ear, then pushed a finger into him, Moving the tail around from the part inside him.

"S-Sadik, p-please…...please?"

"Please, what?"

"I want you inside me…"

"Beg me for it."

"What?!"

"Your a cat, cats beg until they get their way."

"Damn you, you_"

You silenced him by him roughly. Not letting him move for a full minute.

"Dammit, Sadik." you pulled him up by the hips so his butt was in the air. "Now! Please…" He whimpered.

You smiled and pulled the toy out, replacing it with yourself. He pushed back onto you, arching his back and moaning. He buried his face in the pillows trying to hide from you.

"Heracles," you leaned forward and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at you. "I like watching your face."

He ripped his face out of your hand and buried it in the pillows again. For retaliation you pulled out and flipped him onto his back. You placed yourself at his entrance only pushing you tip into him.

"Look at me, Heracles. Let me see your face." He turned his head looking at you through slitted eyes. "Don't take your eyes off me."

You pushed into him slowly, he arched his back but kept his eyes locked on yours. Your bent to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around your neck, burying his hand in your hair. His finger wrapped around a certain curl and he pulled gently. You moaned into his mouth and thrust roughly against him.

You wanted to go slower, knowing he wouldn't be this willing agian, but he pulled on that curl again. That was it, you thrust into him over and over, one hand moved down to pluck at his nipples. He pushed your head up exposing your neck to him. He again began to nibble and lick at your neck.

You moved your hand down to glide across his taut stomach. Down lower to stroke him. He pulled on your curl and bit at your neck. You groaned and thrust into him faster, harder.

He stopped biteing your neck and pushed at your shoulders. Not expecting that move you fell to the side and he was sudenly on top of you. He bent to nibble and lick at your chest again.

You thrust into him and pulled his face up to yours for a kiss. He thrust his tounge into your mouth and you let him take the lead their, as you continued to move your hips faster.

"S-Sadik...I-I love you." He whispered against your lips. You kissed him roughly and moved even faster. He moaned your name and arched against you as he came. You thrust into him once more and followed him over the edge.

He fell to the side and curled into your arms, falling asleep almost at once. You smiled softly to yourself.

"Damn, Brat." You pulled the cat ears off him and picked up the tail droping them on the floor next to the bed. Then pulled the blanket up to cover you both.

"I love you, Heracles."

You didnt know it but he was still awake listening to you. He smiled to himself and curled even more into you. He knew it would still be a while yet before you could tell him you loved him to his face.

"Dammit, Greece! How did the cats get in?!"


End file.
